


Faded Elegance

by MortuaryBee



Series: Tea and Riddles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Knifeplay, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Oswald wants to know why Edward still considers them "friends."





	Faded Elegance

“Friends?” Oswald mocks with air quotes. “So we’re just friends now?”

“Close,” Ed specifies. “I said we were close friends.”

Oswald leans on his cane and throws his other arm out to the side. “How many of your friends have you kissed?”

Ed looks pointedly at Oswald. “All one of them.”

Oswald rolls his eyes and taps his cane against the marble tile of the foyer. “Well I hope you’re very happy together.” He turns and walks past a crooked painting of his father hanging on faded wall paper.

Edward follows him. “I meant you.”

“No.” Oswald swirls around and gestures between them. “No, we stopped being friends a long time ago.” He pushes Edward backwards with the end of his cane. “And I need someone who I can be myself with whether we're alone or not.” 

“You, you.” Edward snarls and smacks the cane out of Oswald’s hand. “It's always about you.” He smooths his hair back, scrunching it into his fist. “Have you even stopped to consider that maybe I'm not ready?”

Oswald narrows his eyes. “For what?” He shakes his head. “Everyone already thinks we fuck.”

Edward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please,” he chokes the air in front of him with his free hand. “Don't remind me.”

“Oh, Is that it?” Oswald crosses his arms. “You’re ashamed of me.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Ed waves off the notion. “I'm not ashamed, I’m angry.” He points towards the dining room. “That was our moment and it was soiled.” Spit flies from his mouth and he jerks with every word. “Tainted by those simpleton pigs.”

Oswald leans into his view and raises his eyebrows. “Then why am I not your boyfriend?”

“Everyone.” He clenches his teeth. “Everyone else I ever…” He leans back and steps away. “I couldn't forgive myself if I lost you, Oswald.”

“Lose me?” Oswald laughs. “You couldn't lose me if you tried.” He walks towards Ed and gestures to the empty fireplace next to them. “I’d give up hearth and home for you.” He steps into him and presses them chest to chest. ”Walk to the ends of the earth.” 

Oswald flips his switch blade open and presses it into Edward’s jaw. “Kill-” He smiles at Ed’s grimace. Edward pushes Oswald away. The knife slices Edward’s chin and clatters to the ground as Oswald is knocked off balance. 

“No,” Edward demands.

Oswald charges back into his space until Edward grabs him by the collar. Oswald continues, “-every bespeckled bookshoveling bitch-”

Edward pulls him in by his tie and then grabs his shoulders hard enough to bruise. “Don’t talk about Isabella that way!” His grip tightens as his glasses slide down the ridge of his nose.

Oswald leans up on the tip of his toes. “-from here to Metropolis to keep you, Ed. I’ll kill them all.” He presses his leg into Ed’s crotch and grinds against his thigh. “I will show you absurd.”

Edward rams them against a wall and grabs his tie. “Shut up.” His other hand presses against the knot, tightening it more and more. “Shut up!” Oswald struggles for air as his hands curl in Edward’s sweater vest. “Don’t you ever just shut up?”

“No,” chokes Oswald as he thrusts against Ed in sharp, jagged movements. His pace increases as he feels Edward press hard against him in slow controlled movements. Tears streak Oswald’s cheeks as his airflow is cut off completely. Edward’s gasp turns to laughter as he loosens the tie with one hand and wraps the other around Oswald’s neck.

“What tastes better than it smells?” Edward sneers as Oswald struggles against him. “Give up?”

Oswald nods frantically as Edward pins his hip with his free hand. He finally lets go of his neck and plants his hand flat next to them. The force of Oswald’s orgasm knocks his head back into the wall. 

“A tongue.” Oswald pulls at Edward’s hair as he plunges them into a kiss and rubs circles into the wet patch stuck to Oswald’s stomach. Oswald wraps his bad leg around Edward’s waist and smack his ass through his pants. Edward pushes back against the sting as Oswald hits him again. He pulls Ed’s cheeks as far apart as they can go trapped in tailored cloth. Ed cums in his pants with a grunt and a sigh. 

Oswald shifts to stand on two feet again and Edward rests his forehead against the wall above his head. “I still don’t forgive you for Isabella.”

Oswald rolls his eyes and straightens his jacket. “I know, I know. You’ll never forgive me for Isabelle.”

Edward punches him hard enough to crack drywall. “IsabellA!” He wails the last syllable of her name as he hits Oswald again and again. 

“Ed! Ed, wait!” Edward continues to scream until Oswald’s curled into a lump on the floor. Blinded by rage, he doesn’t see Oswald’s found his cane until it hits him square on the head.

“You really need to get over your Ex.” Oswald tells him as he loses consciousness.


End file.
